1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound field equalizing apparatus for a speaker system, and in particular to an improved sound field equalizing apparatus for the speaker system which is capable of uniformly dispersing sounds generated by a speaker to all corners of a room in which the speaker system is installed.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional speaker system of a television set, and FIG. 2 illustrates the portion xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d of FIG. 1. As shown therein, a plurality of sound dispersing holes 3 are formed in a front panel 2 of a cabinet 1. A speaker affixing rib 4 is formed on an inner surface of the front panel 2, so that the speaker 5 is affixed to the speaker affixing rib 4. In the drawing, reference numeral 6 denotes a Braun tube.
Sounds from the speaker 5 are dispersed through the sound dispersing holes 3.
At this time, the sounds generated by the speaker 5 and dispersed through the sound dispersing holes 3 are forwardly dispersed within a predetermined angle range.
However, in the conventional speaker affixing structure, when affixing the speaker 5 to the speaker affixing rib 4, since a vibration plate (not shown) of the speaker 5 is formed deeper than the front panel 2 of the cabinet 1 in which the sound dispersing holes 3 are formed, a sound dispersing effect is varied, thus causing an inaccurate and uncomfortable sound listening effect.
Namely, the lower a frequency band, the less variation of a width of the frequency in the characteristics of the sound. As the frequency band is increased to a high-pitched sound, the frequency band is delicately varied in accordance with the direction of the frequency band.
Therefore, when adapting the conventional speaker affixing structure in the television set, in the case when a television viewer or listener sits in front of the television set within an effective angle range of about 30xc2x0, the sounds are uniformly dispersed, so that the television viewer can listen to the uniform sounds from the speaker. However, when the viewer is within effective angle of 45xc2x0, the television viewer or listener cannot hear uniform sounds from the speaker. Namely, the high-pitched sound effect is decreased in the range of the 45xc2x0.
The above-described high-pitched sound reducing phenomenon causes a reduction of a stereo sound, whereby a mono sound is produced and a dynamic sound is decreased.
In addition, when the television viewer or listener sits in front of the television set and listens to the sounds from the speakers of the television set, the high-pitched sound is not reduced. However, an uneven and non-uniform sounds are generated due to the characteristic degradation of the dispersing sounds and the reduction of the high-pitched sounds within the range of the 45xc2x0 because the amount of the sounds from the speaker are diffracted and the sounds laterally transferred thereto are decreased.
At this time, the listener may hear uneven sounds due to the narrow width of the sound pitch. Therefore, in the conventional speaker system, the directional and spacial sounds are decreased.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sound field equalizing apparatus for a speaker system which overcomes the aforementioned problems encountered in the conventional art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide the sound field equalizing apparatus for the speaker system which is capable of uniformly dispersing sounds to all corners of a room.
It is another object of the present invention to provide the sound field equalizing apparatus for the speaker system which is capable of significantly improving a sound field by using a sound pressure of a laterally diffracted sound even when a user listens in front of a speaker system and maintaining a balance between a forwardly dispersing sound and a laterally dispersing sound.
It is another object of the present invention to provide the sound field equalizing apparatus for the speaker system which is capable of widening an effective region in which it is possible to effectively enjoy the sound field.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided the sound field equalizing apparatus for the speaker system according to a first embodiment of the present invention which includes a sound field equalizing member disposed in a dispersing hole formed in a cabinet of a speaker for separating sounds generated by the speaker into a centrally forwardly dispersing sounds and a laterally dispersing sounds.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided the sound field equalizing apparatus for the speaker system according to a second embodiment of the present invention which includes a sound field equalizing member disposed in a dispersing hole formed in a cabinet of a speaker for blocking a forwardly dispersing sounds among the sounds generated by the speaker and separating and laterally dispersing the sounds.
Additional advantages, objects and features of the invention will become more apparent from the description which follows.